


in the most unlikely places

by murgamurg



Series: things wont change until we do [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murgamurg/pseuds/murgamurg
Summary: Love can be found in the most unlikely places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, unbeta'd.

They're in the Dead Trenches and she's just demolished an ogre, almost entirely alone. One of her longswords is still stuck in its neck, and he watches as she struggles to tug it free.

She does of course-- it was her own arm that put it there. He wonders how in the seven hells her arm can produce such strength. She's so small, her head only tops out at his shoulder, but she can drive a longsword through bone and gristle like a hot knife cuts through fancy orlesian cheese. 

She pulls it free with a loud  _ schlop  _ and turns to look at him.

She's grinning, so big her eyes are squinting, still riding on the high of battle. Ogre blood is smeared across half her face, all over her armor.

"Maker, I love you," he blurts.

Her smile falters, dark eyes widen, brows to her hairline. 

Oghren bursts out laughing. Then he shouts. 

Something knocks Alistair off his feet, knocks the breath from his chest. Blood sprays warm over his face from Oghren's greataxe chopping the head off the last genlock.

Then she's there, of course, leaning over him while Wynne's healing magic surges through him.

"You're an idiot!" She says, laughing, biting her lip. Helping him to his feet. 

Maybe they'd talk about it later. 


End file.
